An image forming apparatus such as a multi function peripheral (MFP), a copying machine, or a printer includes a fixing device that fixes a toner image transferred on a recording medium such as recording paper. The fixing device includes a fixing rotating member such as a fixing belt that rotates in contact with the recording medium, a fixing pad that is disposed on an inner circumferential side of the fixing rotating member, and a pressurizing member such as a press roller that is disposed so as to face an outer circumferential surface of the fixing rotating member. The pressurizing member is pressed toward the fixing pad interposing a circumferential wall of the fixing rotating member therebetween. The pressurizing member and the fixing rotating member rotate in opposite directions, and a fixing nip is formed between the pressurizing member and the fixing rotating member. The recording medium such as recording paper is drawn by the fixing nip between the pressurizing member and the fixing rotating member, and fixing is performed as the recording medium passes through the fixing nip.